The Boys Are Back
by edger230
Summary: TUFF goes to China for their annual vacation and Dudley finds an old friend of his. Po x Tigress and Dudley x Song x Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

Dudley sat on the plane looking out the window in anticipation as it got closer to TUFF's destination. China. They were going there for about three weeks for their annual summer vacation trip. They were also going there due to the fact that the greatest Kung Fu warriors in all of China had invited them to stay with them in their home, the Jade Palace. Dudley had once been to China when he was about ten for the entire summer and he had a blast. He could recall even making a new friend but he couldn't remember much about him or even his name. It had been almost ten years.

"You're pretty excited huh?" he heard Kitty say. He turned away from the window to face his partner. He nodded.

"Me too." she said. "Remember the last vacation?" They thought about it for a moment and they both burst out laughing. "I still can't believe I drained the whole pool just to look for clues!" Dudley choked out while still laughing. When the two finally pulled themselves together, Dudley wiped his eyes and recalled the first time he went to China.

"I actually went to China when I was little." he said.

"You did?" Kitty asked.

"I went for the whole summer once and I had an awesome time. I even made a friend and after a few days he and I were inseparable." Dudley replied.

"Cool. What was his name?"

Dudley shrugged. "It was years ago, but I do recall that he was a panda **(A.N. Three guesses who his friend is.)** and we always went to this clearing near a lake and we played whatever game we could imagine. If we were lucky our parents would let us camp there and we would try to stay up all night looking for a lake monster that the older kids told us about. We stared at the lake all night betting each other to swim in the lake looking for it but neither of us ever took a swim. Of course we never found the monster and we didn't figure out till about August that the older kids were just messing with us but we still had the greatest adventures together and he was one of my best friends."

Kitty smiled. "You can remember all that, but you can't remember his name?" she asked.

Dudley smiled back at his partner. "We always pretended we were different people. He was always Luke Skyhawker and I was James Bobcat." **(A.N. Parody of James Bond and Luke Skywalker.) **

Kitty then frowned. "Why didn't you stay in touch?" she asked.

Dudley then frowned too. "We promised each other that we'd always be the best of friends but I had to leave before we got a chance to exchange addresses." **(A.N. I know normal people exchange numbers but China is still in ancient times.)**

Kitty sighed. "I'm sorry." she said but then she smiled. "Maybe when we get to China you and I could be on the lookout for him."

Dudley smiled too. "Really?" he asked.

Kitty nodded. "Thanks." Dudley replied and hugged her which she returned. After he let go he lay back in his seat and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile-**

Po was getting the guest rooms ready for the TUFF agents that were coming in a little while. He was excited because he wanted to learn about being a secret agent. Thinking about this made him remember an American friend he had made when he was ten. Ever since that summer that they had spent together he had never seen him again. The thought of this made him depressed.

"Almost ready?" he heard someone ask. He turned around to find his girlfriend Master Tigress. Seeing her made him forget his depression. He smiled at her. "Almost." he replied. Tigress walked over to Po and began to help him make one of the beds.

"I can't believe we're having secret agents stay with us. I'm not complaining though. I want to learn some new fighting moves." Po said as he tucked the covers under the pillow. Tigress gave him a funny look and chuckled.

Po stopped making the bed and looked at Tigress. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're the Dragon Warrior, you just mastered inner peace and you still want to learn some new fighting moves?" Tigress replied smiling.

Po thought about it for a second. "Yeah pretty much." he replied.

Tigress rolled her eyes and walked over to him and gave him a hug which Po quickly returned. "My boyfriend in a nutshell." she said. Po smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

They soon enough pulled apart and continued to work on the room. Po kept thinking about his friend he had met when he was ten.

"Are you okay? You look kind off depressed." He heard Tigress say.

_Was it that obvious? _Po thought. "I was just… um thinking about… a friend." he said. Tigress gave him a confused look. Po sighed. "When I was about ten I had an American friend. He vacationed here for the whole summer and after he left I never saw him again." he said and then looked at the ground. "He was one of my best friends. It's just hard to forget someone so close to you."

Tigress looked at him with a sad expression. She went to him and hugged him once again. "I'm sorry that happened." she said. Po wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly never wanting to let go.

**Back to Dudley 3 hours later-**

Dudley awoke to the sounds and feelings of the plane landing. He slowly opened his eyes and looked outside to see China. He smiled. He then looked over at Kitty who was still asleep. He gently shook her until she opened her eyes.

"We're here." Dudley said. Kitty smiled and stretched.

The two looked at the Chief and Keswick behind them who were asleep. They woke them as well and after they got their things they got off the plane. They looked around and marveled at the sights. They walked off of the plane grounds (I still don't know what those are called) and began walking on the gravel road to the Valley of Peace.

**1 ½ hours later-**

After a long walk they finally reached the steps that led to the Jade Palace. Their mouths nearly dropped to the ground. Before they could start the long climb they saw someone coming down the steps toward them.

"One of my students had the exact same reaction when he saw the stairs." the person said. It was Master Shifu. "I'm Master Shifu." he said and bowed to the agents who bowed back. They then began climbing the giant staircase. While Master Shifu had no trouble, the TUFF agents had to take a break nearly every five minutes. It took nearly an hour to get up to the top of the steps.

When they got to the top they nearly passed out. They soon forgot about this when they realized that they were at the top of the stairs and then walked to the Jade Palace doors. Dudley looked at Kitty and smiled and Kitty smiled back knowing that they were both excited. They took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. When they looked in front of them they saw the six warriors standing in front of them.

The warriors bowed to them and the agents bowed back. Master Shifu walked up to the warriors and then looked at the agents. "Agents, these are my students. This is the Furious Five, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Tigress and this is the Dragon Warrior, Po." he said.

Suddenly, Dudley's memories came crawling back to him. His childhood friend was standing right in front of him. His mouth fell open. He hadn't noticed that Kitty, Keswick and the Chief had introduced themselves and it was his turn. Everyone was looking at him.

"Po?" was all he could say.

Suddenly Po's memories came back to him as well. His mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide.

"Dudley?" was all HE could say.

Kitty and Tigress smiled knowing that the boys had found who they were looking for.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I was so busy with other stories, I forgot to do this one and when I tried to think of things, my mind went blank! I finally managed to think of something!**

"How long has it been?" Dudley asked.

"About ten years!" Po replied.

"Do you two know each other?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, Master. This is Dudley. About ten years ago he came to China for the whole summer and we had an awesome time." Po replied.

"So he's the friend you were telling me about?" Tigress asked Po and Kitty asked Dudley at the same time.

"Yep." the two replied.

"Well then, Po, Tigress, will you two show our guests to their rooms?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yes, Master. Follow us, guys." Po said. Tigress and Dudley joined Po and Kitty joined Dudley. Keswick and the Chief walked closely behind them. Dudley looked over his surroundings and smiled at Po.

"So your dream came true?" Dudley asked.

Po smiled back and nodded. Tigress rolled her eyes but smiled as well. She had known ever since she met Po that he had always had a dream of becoming a warrior and he had been determined to make it happen; another one of the many reasons she loved him.

Kitty and Tigress lagged behind the boys a bit to let them catch up. "Is Po a nice guy?" Kitty whispered to Tigress.

Tigress nodded and smiled. "Yeah. He's one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet." she whispered. She then frowned and started to wonder if Kitty thought Po was cute. "Why?" she asked.

"I just want to make sure he's a good friend for Dudley. He's my best friend too and I don't want anyone to hurt him." Kitty said.

Tigress felt better. "Ok good." she said.

"Why do you ask?" Kitty asked.

"Po's my boyfriend." Tigress whispered. Before Kitty could reply, she noticed Dudley smile at Po. Not a regular smile, a smile that meant he knew a secret of Po's.

"So BOTH your dreams came true, huh?" Dudley said. Kitty and Tigress looked at Po and didn't need to guess that they had both been listening to their conversation. Po began to look nervous. Keswick and the Chief were too busy talking to pay attention to any of this.

"W-what are you talking about?" Po asked but it was pretty clear he knew exactly what Dudley was talking about. By now, they had all stopped walking. Even Keswick and the Chief were wondering what was going on.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Dudley said and then turned to Tigress. "He'd had a crush on you since before I met him!"

"No I didn't!" Po said growing nervous. He then looked at Tigress. "He's lying!" he said.

Tigress then got an idea. "Aww, that's too bad. I'd love to hear about it." she said, looking at Kitty out of the corner of her eye.

"Ok fine, I had a bit of a crush on you." Po said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dudley asked. "He went on and on about you!"

"DUDLEY!" Po said.

"Sorry, but she's your girlfriend! She has the right to know!" Dudley said. Po just sighed. They then reached the guest room.

"Well, this is the guest room." said Po. "Kitty, since you're the only girl, you'll be staying in Tigress' room." By now it was almost time for dinner. "Dudley, Keswick, Chief, you guys get unpacked and I'll show you guys to the kitchen for dinner. Kitty, Tigress will show you her room."

They all did as they were told and all reached the kitchen in about fifteen minutes. They all sat down at the table. Kitty sat next to Tigress and Viper and Dudley sat next to Po. Chief sat next to Mantis since they were both bugs and they could somehow relate and Keswick sat next to Crane and Monkey. They all had lively conversations knowing they would all have a great time. But if you think that all they are going to have are good times full of random fun, think again! Another adventure would be starting tonight.

Po and the five had just finished giving the agents a tour and they all headed to bed. Dudley and Po were rather upset that the fun was already ending for that day, but they knew that tomorrow was going to be a new day with more fun. Kitty went to Tigress' room and they both set up a bed for her on the floor. Kitty was thinking that Tigress was lucky to have a great guy like Po, and although she didn't have a crush on him, there was someone she did have her eye on. Keswick had become fast friends with Monkey and Crane and the same could be said for Mantis and the Chief.

After everyone had said good night, they all went to their own beds. Po settled down in his own bed unable to wait for tomorrow, but before he could even think about falling asleep, he felt a slight breeze behind him. He knew this was strange, since he wasn't outside, so he sat up and looked behind him to see the ghost of Master Oogway.

"_Good evening, Dragon Warrior." _said Oogway.

"Master? Is it really you?" Po asked. Oogway nodded and Po stood up and bowed.

"_I trust your friend has made it back to you?" _Oogway asked. Po nodded knowing he was talking about Dudley.

"_That is good my student, you both along with the five and the other agents have a mission ahead of you." _

"Really?"

"_Yes. I am sorry to tell you that Shen is still alive and he has created more weapons even more powerful than before and has an even bigger army."_

Po's eyes grew wide and he gasped. He nearly stumbled backwards but he stood his ground. "But that's impossible! I killed him!"

Oogway shook his head. _"Nothing is impossible. Fortunately, you can still defeat it with Inner Peace, but not alone. You will need another to help you."_

Po's eyes remained wide but not as wide as before. "So… Dudley will Master Inner Peace too?"

"_Correct, but two others will join in with him. The weapons can only be defeated when two hearts come together as one. In other words, they will not only be defeated with Inner Peace but also true love." _Oogway replied.

Po began to sort this out in his head. "So, Tigress will fight the weapons with me?" he asked. Oogway nodded. Po felt good knowing that they really did have true love, but he was still confused by one thing. From what Dudley had told him, he was single.

"But Dudley isn't in love." Po said.

Oogway smiled. _"That doesn't mean he won't ever be."_

"He will be? But with who?"

"_He must figure that out on his own. I am afraid that's all the time I have for you. I must be going. Good luck, Dragon Warrior."_ With that, Oogway disappeared.

"I have to go find Shifu!" Po said to himself. He rushed to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom knowing Shifu liked to meditate there at night. When he reached the peach tree, however, he found that Shifu was talking with someone, someone who happened to be a friend of his.

"Song?"

**I decided that Song is going to appear and let's just say, now Dudley is going to have more of a love triangle than a pairing. I could be changing my mind about the pairing for Dudley and Kitty. You'll just have to wait and see.**

To be continued


End file.
